Life Note
by Lukashi
Summary: Misa goes to Wammy's house for L's funeral and gets an incredible surprise the next morning. Many questions need answering. LxMisa


**I don't own DeathNote**

Misa stepped into Wammy's House orphanage, her head hung as she was dressed in all black, Nate approaching her with a sad smile.

"I'm glad you could make it Misa..." he said softly, bowing. Misa smiled weakly, curtseying to the young boy and they both walked towards the cemetery out back.

"So, how are you holding up Misa?" Nate asked, tugging at the collar of his black tuxedo uncomfortably. "I've... coped I guess..." she replied softly, looking at Nate with a sad smile, the young boy sympathising with her.

"I've just been solving case after case to try and take my mind off it... it doesn't help though..." it just makes it hurt more..." Nate spoke sadly, looking down at the ground until Misa gently grabbed his arm. "I should have told him right from the start... I could have prevented this..." Misa then looked ahead, seeing the coffin with the body of the man she loved resting peacefully.

"He looks just like he did back then... we shouldn't have put off this burial..." Misa whispered, tears starting to fall down her face as she gazed upon the cold dead body of L, feeling her heart break the longer she looked. "I'm sorry I never told you L... I'm so sorry..." Misa placed her hands on the coffin, whispering "I love you L... I just wish you could come back to me... I'd be everything you ever wanted in a girl..." Nate gently took her arm.

"Come on Misa... lets wait for the kids to come out..." Nate said and he tugged her away from the coffin gently, leading her to the fence as the kids started coming out of the orphanage. As the kids entered the small cemetery slowly, Nate took the time to look around at them, seeing a lot of disheartened faces, a few of the kids crying when they saw the coffin, causing Nate's heart to sink.

"_They all loved him..." _he thought, clenching his fists. "_Thank god you're dead Light or I swear I would have killed you with my bare hands." _Nate took a small intake of breath then let it out, watching as the funeral for L was carried out quietly, everybody giving a few words before lowering L's coffin into the ground, covering it with dirt and Nate led Misa inside with everybody else.

"Misa, I'm glad you were there to help us... I couldn't have won without the information you gave..." Nate said softly, smiling. "You finished what L started, I'm sure he's looking down on you with a smile." Misa looked up at the sky outside the window and she could have sworn she saw L in front of her with wings coming out of his back. She rubbed her eyes a few times and looked again but he wasn't there.

"Misa? Are you okay?" Nate asked worriedly, looking Misa in the eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm fine Nate... just seeing things for a moment..." Misa replied, frowning a little bit before shaking her head. "Sorry Nate, it's hit me harder than I thought... I thought I saw him..."

Nate smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Dont worry Misa, you'll be okay... come on, lets go watch TV for a bit." Misa just nodded sadly in reply and they both walked over to the sofa, plopping themselves onto it and Nate switched the TV on, getting comfortable in his usual seating position which was exactly like L's, making Misa gulp when she looked at him and a vision of L being sat next to her after one of their encounters echoed in her mind.

**_flashback_**

"Ryuzaki, you should eat less sweets. They're not good for your weight you know." Misa said, looking at L who glanced at her slightly before resuming to snack on the sweets Watari had brought him. "My apologies miss Amane since I know you are dieting. It's rather insensitive of me I assume." L replied cooly, making Misa inwardly blush and scream "_WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN ADORABLE!?"_

"No. It's fine Ryuzaki, I was just giving advice. You need to watch your weight after all! No girl will like you if you're all skinny and boney!" Misa said loudly, her voice hurting L's ears to which he showed by a simple grimace.

"Please be more quiet miss Amane. I have a headache this morning." L grumbled, looking at the monitors. Misa looked at L for a few moments, examining what she could of him while he was distracted with his work. "_He's beautiful... I wish we weren't in this situation and he'd just catch Light already but I can't help him too obviously... I can't blow my cover or else I'm dead."_ Misa thought, getting up and she walked over to L who looked up at her.

"Is something wrong miss Amane?" he inquired, looking at her with a cute expression, making Misa inwardly squeal. "Nothing's wrong Ryuzaki!" Misa quipped and she quickly pecked him on the cheek much to his surprise. "You're cute Ryuzaki, maybe when this is all over I can introduce you to a friend!" she said and she walked out of the room quickly, not seeing L reach up to his cheek and smile softly.

**_flashback end_**

"Nate... I'm going to bed..." Misa mumbled and she scurried upstairs to her bedroom quickly, locking the door behind her and she undressed, her thoughts going to L constantly. "I love you so much Lawliet-kun... I just wish you knew..." she mumbled softly, slipping into bed and her eyes snapped shut, flinging her into the beautiful world of sleep. Her dreams consisted of L as always, every night teasing her with thoughts of what her life could have been like with him if he'd survived the Kira case. The dream this night being particularly vivid.

"Lawliet..." Misa said softly, looking at L as he walked over to her dressed in a white tuxedo, the young male smiling at her.

"Misa..." L replied happily, taking her hands into his. He then leant close and kissed her before putting his ead next to her ear, whispering "Things arent always as they seem..." and she gasped, hearing a scream that flung her out of sleep, realising it was morning.

"AAAAHHHHH!" a woman screamed from downstairs, lots of confused shouts coming from the bedroms of the kids who had just woken up. Misa jumped up out of bed, got dressed quickly and she grabbed her gun out of her drawers, rushing downstairs quickly and she skidded into the kitchen where the screams had come from.

"FREEZE! MOVE AND I'LL SHOOT!" Misa shouted to the figure that was stood in the center of the room, watching as they turned around, her eyes widening.

"It can't be..." she whispered, gulping as she looked straight into the face of the smiling L.

"Misa... it's nice to see you again..."


End file.
